Witches, Wizards and Ninja's
by Charmful ika
Summary: SASUSAKU and NaruHP. Harry Potter and Naruto crossover. Team 7 protect the Boy Who Lived. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Naruto Crossover.

SasuSaku NaruHP?

some traces of Harry Potter pairings.

by Charmful Ika.

AN: This is a lot like the story 'The Magical Chronicles: Power of the Shinobi' I swear on my blood, `s version is better than mine. (:

Summary: Team 7 have been given a mission to watch after the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. One things wrong: They can't show their real identity. SasuSaku & NaruHP. Slight traces of Harry Potter pairings. This is when Sasuke came back and everyone is 17 years old now. Sakura finally forgave Sasuke. Naruto well, is still the same! Sasuke finally confesses that he has "really deep and meaningful restore my clan because I love you" feelings. But he hasn't told anyone. He has only told himself. (What a dense guy --'') Sasuke is a little bit OOC. ^^;

* * *

Witches, Wizards and Ninja's

Chapter One.

OUR MISSION IS WHAT!?

-

-

_Haru Haru – Big Bang._

-

-

Team 7 was at the Hokage Tower. Getting assigned a new mission.

"So what's this new mission baa-chan!?" Naruto asked. Hiding the excitement in his tone. It didn't go unnoticed by Sakura and Sasuke. "Hn." Hn-ed Sasuke.

"Team 7. You're going on an S-ranked mission. It goes for a year. Hehe, you are to go to uh... London. Get a train there to Hogwarts School, of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be guarding a boy named Harry Potter. You can't let him know. You can't reveal your real identity. I'm very sorry though. You have to learn magic." Tsunade explained.

"HAHAHAHA very funny Baa-chan. THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC! HAHAA" Naruto kept laughing. "NARUTO! IT'S TRUE!" Naruto suddenly stopped laughing.

"Tsunade-shishou, how can we go to London? I mean, we can only speak Japanese." inquired Sakura. (yes i know its in english, but you get the point right?

Tsunade did a few hand seals. "There, you should be talking english now." Tsunade said. "Uh, okay. So do we leave now?" Sakura asked. "WHAO! YOU'RE TALKING ENGLISH!" Naruto shouted pointing at Sakura.

"You guys leave NOW! Come back here when you have finished packing."

"hai!" everyone said in unison.

**15MINUTESLATER!**

Everyone was back at Tsunade's office. "Hold this, everyone." Tsunade ordered. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura held the headband. "Good luck." Tsunade said.

Suddenly, there was a swirl of light. "GUYS! Whats happening?!" Sakura shouted. "I h-heard that this is a p-portkey and we are s-supposed to let go..." Naruto stuttered, he let go and fell. Everyone else did. Then they fell into a place filled with people dressed in as what you could say "english" clothing.

"Ah, you're here. Follow me kids!" Kakashi said. "Kaka-sensei!" Naruto greeted.

Team 7 walked through London.

'Ollivanders wands'

"Ah, here we are." Kakashi gestured for them to go in.

"Hello?" An old looking man questioned. "We are finding wands for my 3 students here." Kakashi eye-smiled (you get it right?)

"Remember kids, the wand chooses the wizard/witch. Not the other way around.

(IMPO AN: I really cant be bothered, lets just skip to the part where the go on the train yes ? lets summarise: team 7 already know some spells.)

**BLOODYHELLWHOARETHEY!?**

"Uh, we have to find the train station in nine and three quarters, is there such thing!?" Sakura exclaimed. Just then, a group of people dashed through the Pillar in between nine and 10. "Oh. LETS GO!" Sakura shouted, grabbing Naruto's hand and her truck and went inside the pillar.

Leaving Sasuke, he admit. He got jealous that Sakura held Naruto's hand instead of his own. Then ran into the pillar.

"HOGWARTS EXPRESS!" A man called. Team 7 went inside.

"Lets go guys." Sakura said. They found a compartment and they all sat down.

"So, we are really totally, seriously, weirdly learning .. uh magic?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I heard that, in the magic world. Our chakra is increased due to the magical gravity here. It might be increased 10 fold." Sasuke explained.

With Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hello there Potter." Malfoy spat. "Leave us alone Malfoy, or you're gonna get it." Harry threatened, turning to the slytherin boy.

"Oh, is that a threat? You know, if it weren't for your parents. YOU WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW!" Malfoy retorted.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" A voice shouted.

Everyone turned to the direction of the high voice. Harry, Ron and Hermione saw a girl with pink hair covering her heart-shaped face, her wand pointing at the boy she just removed the wand from. She looked about Harry's age, her clothing looking of a white collar top and knee-high black and red skirt.

"Who's that? She doesn't look .. normal." Ron said, gulping.

"You don't want me to stupefy you do you?" The short petite pink hair girl threatened, a smile forming on her pink lips.

Malfoy ran to his compartment like a maniac., grabbing his wand.

"Sorry, did you get hurt?" The girl asked.

The shocked three nodded their heads side to side, saying no.

Then two heads shot out of a compartment supposedly where the pink hair girl came from. A dark hair boy, looking handsome and fine and a blonde looking like an idiot, so the three thought.

"SAKURA-CHAN, YOU WERE AWESOME!" The blonde boy shouted.  
"Were you hurt?" The black haired boy asked worriedly. "No, I'm fine.." The pink girl replied smiling brightly.

"She beats Cho in prettiness if you ask me." Ron whispered. Hermione kicked him in the shin.

"Oh, uh. Sorry about that. I heard a ruckus outside and wanted to see for myself." The pink girl said. "I'm Sakura Haruno, this is Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Introduced Sakura.

"Uh, I'm Hermione, this is Ron and Harry." Hermione replied.

'So this is Harry.' Team 7 thought.

"Where do you guys come from?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We are transfer students from Japan. We are staying here for about a year to check the place out. We travel to difference magic schools at a time." Sakura explained.

"Oh, it's very n-nice to m-meet you." Harry stuttered. Clearly amazed about the beauty and warmth the Sakura girl was emitting. "Bloody hell, is she taken?" Ron whispered to Harry.

The three known as Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto went back inside their compartment. "No, I don't think she is taken." Harry finally replied.

Hermione just shrugged and went back inside their compartment, followed by Ron and then Harry taking a last peek at Sakura through the window followed after.

A few minutes later on the train.

"STUPEFY" a voice sounding like Malfoy shouted.

"SAKURA!" another voice shouted.

"What was that?" Hermione asked. There was no response, the three walked out of their compartment.

They saw Sakura on the floor struggling to get up while Sasuke was holding his wand at Malfoy.

"Aguamenti!" Sasuke said.

Water burst out of Sasuke's wand and hit Malfoy making him soaking wet and those thugs following him.

"I told you... not to mess with my bestfriend." Sasuke said icily. He smirked triumphantly, it seemed like this smirk was like saying 'That's what you get for messing with what's mine.'

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura thanked. Sasuke held his hand out to her for help. Sakura gladly took it.

Everyone was whispering and gossiping things like 'OMG, they are so cute!' and 'are they going out?' and other things...

"Whao Sakura-chan! Are you alright? You didn't look good! You got stupefied by that Malfoy guy!" Naruto said. "Yeah, I am okay. Don't worry about me Naruto." Sakura gave him a re-assuring smile. Naruto grinned back.

"Crap, we better change into our robes." Sakura suddenly said.

**ASDFGHJK! It's Hogwarts school !**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ron, Hermione and Harry got to the Thestral carriages; they went on board.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, pointing at the winged creature. "That's a thestral, people who have seen death can see them." Harry said.

Team 7 nodded. They all saw it, they all experienced death. In the battle-field.

They approached a huge looking castle/mansion.

Naruto and Sakura looked at it in awe. "This, is Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry said.

**Sorting hat time.**

They entered the Grand Hall, filled with witches and wizards of new and old. All wearing black robes but with different colour ties.

Dumbledore spoke up.

"Now, I have a few announcements. For all the new students the Forest is forbidden to all students. Never walk in the halls in the dead of night. Our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Moody."

"Now, will all the new students come up front. We are going to sort you into your houses." Professor McGonagall

"Sasuke Uchiha." The professor called out.

Sasuke walked up and sat down on the wooden seat and glanced at Sakura. The hat was placed on his head.

'Hm, I see, betrayed your village I see. Killed your mortal enemy... Ah, yes. It would seem you would be fit for Slytherin but... you have a certain loving aura about you.. the way you got stronger' the sorting hat said.

'How did I get stronger?' Sasuke asked in his head to the sorting hat.

'The love of your loved one of course! The pink hair girl!' The sorting hat echoed.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted.

Sasuke got out of his seat and sitting in the Gryffindor tables thinking about what the sorting hat had said.

"Sakura Haruno." Professor McGonagall called out.

Sakura sat down on the seemingly uncomfortable seat.

'Hm, oh. You love this boy the Uchiha. You broke down when he left the village... oh..'

"Gryffindor!" The Hat shouted.

Sakura went to sit next to Sasuke. Sakura smiled at Sasuke then turned her back on him.

"Hey, you guys are on the same house as us." Harry said a seat away from Sakura. "Hey!" Naruto came shouting, it was obvious he was for Gryffindor with his will to never give up. 'Baka' Sasuke and Sakura thought.

"Let the feast.. begin." Dumbledore declared. Then a whole gunk of food appeared on the table.

"WHAO! LOOK AT ALL THE FOOD..!" Naruto shouted. But then he turned droopy. "B-but there i-isn't any r-ramen." Naruto anime cried. Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped. Typical Naruto.

After dinner everyone was escorted by the House Captains to their dormitories. "Fortuna Major" The captain said.

"Wait, wait!" The picture said. The lady was holding a glass cup. "Ha ha ha, HAAAAAAAAAA!" She tried breaking the glass but failed of course. "FORTUNA MAJOR!" Harry shouted. "WAIT! Ha ha ha... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" The fat lady screamed. She brought the glass against the wall and broke it. "Ah, amazing! Just with my voice!" She over exaggerated. They all knew she was lying.

"FORTUNA MAJOR!" Everyone shouted in unison. "Oh, alright. Go in!" The fat lady said.

The picture of the lady opened and everyone went inside. Sakura was amazed, a picture as a door? That's pretty clever. "WHAO! The door is a picture!" Naruto stated, everyone smacked their forehead.

Everyone was muttering and whispering to each other. "This is the Gryffindor common room. The Boys rooms are on the stairs to your left, the girls, same with your right. You'll have found your belongings already brought up. Now chat amongst yourselves." The captain disappeared.

"This is pretty neat." Sakura said, looking around while sitting down on the couch.

"Hn." Hn-ed Sasuke.

Two giggling came up to Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura stared at them. "Uh.. are you guys like.. together?" one the girls asked.

"NO!" Sasuke and Sakura roared. They both glared at each other, with such intensity the whole room fell silent to look at them glaring at each other.

"Sasuke-teme, don't hide it anymore! YOU JUST WANT TO TOUCH HER! FEEL HER, KI—" Naruto started. But too bad. Sasuke already punched the daylights out of him before he could finish.

More whispers and mutters could be heard. Things like 'Chyeah, he likes her alright.' and 'Gee, either that is over-protection or possessiveness.'

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA." Ron and Harry were laughing, not at Sasuke but at Sasuke punching out Naruto.

* * *

Sakura stared at Sasuke.

TO BE CONTINUED.

REVIEW! :] 3ika.


	2. Chapter 2

My first review I got for this story, I thought of well. I don't know if this is any different but hey, I'm a writer in training. I am also aware of the sudden changing of events that occur in this story. I'm still learning people.!

* * *

Witches, Wizards and Ninja's

Chapter Two

Someone besides Sasuke.

-

-

_We Belong Together – Big Bang_

_-_

_-_

Sakura stared at Sasuke. Everyone one else in the common went up to their rooms to sleep. Harry and Ron dragged Naruto up to his bed. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and tugged on his sleeve. Sasuke turned around to find Sakura staring sincerely at him.

Sasuke felt his cheeks burn, it took all he had to suppress the blush that was threatening to show on his pale-face. "Good-night Sasuke..kun." Sakura grinned brightly at him. Then walked up to her room. Leaving a wide-eyed Sasuke.

Then Sasuke smirked then went upstairs to his bed.

Just when Sasuke was about to go into bed he heard a "Sakura-chan.. kiss me.." It was from Naruto. Sasuke boiled with fury at what the dobe just said. He decided he will beat Naruto up tomorrow.

**WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!**

Sakura woke up with a start. "Ugh." She squirmed and fell of the bed. "GAH!" She sat up on the floor. "Hey Sakura, you have 20 minutes to get ready! Potions class is starting soon!" Hermione said. "Sasuke and Naruto are waiting for you, you know." Hermione added.

Sakura suddenly jumped up and ran to the showers bringing her clothes. 10 minutes later she was dressed but her hair was messed up.

"Come on Sakura!" Hermione hurried.

With Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme! How the hell can you look like a freaking manly-aphrodite when i look like one of those ugly dancers in Michael Jackson's music videos?" Naruto complained. "Tch. Whatever dobe." Sasuke said. The boys were wearing their robes with a Sasuke not bothering to tuck his shirt in. Neither did Naruto.

"But heh, I bet Sakura will look like Aphrodite times infinity!" Naruto said, jumping up in the air.

"Blimey, does it really take that long for girls to get ready?" Ron complained.

Then, two talking girls appeared from the girls dormitory. The girls uniform was just the same as the boys but the girls wore a grey skirt. Sakura's skirt barely covered her knee. Sasuke looked at her, dazed at the better-than-aphrodite-times-infinity looking girl.

"Hey guys. Lets go to potions." Sakura said, smiling brightly.

They walked into the potions class. "It's so dark!" Naruto exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped.

They all found a seat. Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto and Harry. Ron and Hermione.

The door suddenly slammed open. "There will be no wand waving, no silly incantations, no speaking while I'm speaking in this class." A dark voice said. "I'm Severus Snape for those 3 new transfer students from Japan." Snape said, looking.. wait no, glaring at Team 7.

The potions class dragged on and on. Snape droned on and on. Team 7 were thinking 'Geez, is it done yet?'

"Class dismissed." Snape snapped.

Everyone quickly packed their bags and headed out of the classroom into the Grand Hall. "I need to visit Dumbledore..." Sakura said, not looking at them. She immediately left them. Sasuke suddenly followed. "Oi! Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto shouted at him. Sasuke ignored him and followed Sakura.

"Where are they going?" Harry asked. "To Dumbledore I think." Naruto replied. Harry nodded and went with Naruto to the Hall.

Sakura went inside Dumbledore's office. She over heard talking. So she stayed put.

"How are my students going?"

"Ah, very well in fact. They already know and are friends with Harry."

"There's a war going on in Konoha. They have to stay here." Sakura's eyes widened when she heard this. Sasuke followed. "Sasuke?!" Sakura whispered. "Sasuke, there's a war in Konoha!" Sakura cried. "WHAT!?" Sasuke roared. Kakashi heard this and went outside. He saw Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke saw him and ran for it.

"_Matte. SAKURA, SASUKE!" _Shouted Kakashi, in japanese.

Sakura and Sasuke ran as fast as they could, using their chakra. Sasuke was surprised Sakura caught up with him.

Sakura was holding down her skirt. "Damn.." Sakura cursed. "How do you run in that?" Sasuke asked curiously, seeing her thighs. 'No bad thoughts Sasuke.' He thought to himself.

"It's called grace Sasuke, which some people don't have." Sakura replied jokingly.

They didn't realise that Kakashi was right behind them and got chakra strings and tied them together.

"AH!" Sakura's high pitched voice screamed, Sasuke and Sakura's body clashed together. The impact of Sakura's chest on Sasuke's hurt. 'Damn, my chest hurts now.' and 'Ugh, I can feel Sakura's chest, and it's turning me on!' Sasuke thought angrily.

Sakura squirmed. "Stop moving, it's annoying." Sasuke said, sounding annoyed. Sakura just scowled at her sensei. "Now, what you heard earlier. You heard the war part didn't you?" Kakashi summarised.

"Tch, there's a war! While we sit here guarding some guy that escaped death!" Sasuke snarled. "Now now, it's a small war. Sand is on our side and our enemy is only the Sound. You are going to have to stay here, until further notice. It's Tsunade-sama's orders." Kakashi explained.

Sakura moved a little bit, suddenly she felt something move down her...

'Oh don't tell me it's Sasuke's...' Sakura started thinking. "Sakura, STOP MOVING!" Sasuke demanded. Pulling Sakura out of her trance, she reluctantly stopped her squirming.

'She's uncomfortable. Well, I wouldn't be annoyed if her chest was so Tsunade huge sized.' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, Sakura you have divination's next, I'll bring you there." Kakashi eye-smiled nervously. Sasuke snarled at him.

Dragging Sasuke and Sakura to divination's class, letting the chakra strings go, then disappearing in a puff of smoke. So Sasuke and Sakura went into divination a few minutes late. "Ah, you're late. But no matter! Sit down and cast your inner eye into the future!" the Professor said. "Ah, I'm Professor Trelawny." She said.

"Today you are learning how to read tea leaves so please take the cup of the person next to you." The professor said.

Naruto took the cup Harry was holding. "WHAO! It says, Harry will meet someone he dreams about or something." Naruto shouted, for the whole class to here.

"Dear boy, give me the cup." Naruto gave the cup to her. "AH! This was even worse than... the grim. This is... THE DARKEST OMEN IN THIS WORLD!" Trelawny said. Frightening everyone. But Sasuke and Sakura. "DAMMIT HARRY! WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO!" Naruto shouted...again.

"Naruto, this happens all the time, Harry is quite used to it." Hermione told him. Naruto made an 'O' shape, then turning back to his cup.

"Hey Harry, what does mine say?" Naruto called him. "Uh, it says something about.. uh, you will find love?" Harry said, making it sound like a question.

"I will? ALL RIGHT!" Naruto jumped up in the air.

Sakura called for professor to help her with Sasuke's cup. "Ah dear boy. You have admitted it but still, the future said you might be too late." Trelawny said, looking at Sasuke, disappointingly. (AN: I'm making all of this up, sorry about that ^^;)

Sasuke pondered on what the professor talked about. What the hell!? Is she saying, that I might be too late to confess to Sakura that I like her!? Is it too late already?' Sasuke thought.

Sakura stole her cup from Sasuke's hands and read it herself. "Ah, it says you will find someone very nice to talk to. Then something else, that is not for me to tell." Professor said. Sakura looked at Sasuke in the corner of her eye. Who? She thought.

"CLASS DISMISSED!"

Everyone sat in the Grand hall eating lunch. "Hey, Sakura. Are you alright?" Hermione asked putting a hand on her shoulder for.. comfort?

"Huh? Oh yeah." Sakura smiled at her. Sasuke saw her, she was focusing on something. 'What is she thinking about?' Sasuke thought.

Just then a boy went up to Sakura. "Hello, I am Cedric Diggory and um, may I have a word?" The bronze hair boy asked. Sakura blinked at him. Then nodded and walked away with him.

Sasuke inwardly glared/scowled at the guy Sakura just accepted his invitation to talk to. Sasuke decided to leave the Naruto with the guys. "Sasuke-teme, where are you going now? Hey, WHERE'S SAKURA-CHAN!?" Naruto jumped up looking for her.

"She's not here dobe, I'm going to the common room." Sasuke said, walking away with hands in his pockets. His eyes hidden with jealousy and anger.

"Hi Cedric, I'm Sakura." Sakura said. "I know." Cedric replied in a soft tone. "Y-you do? H-how?" Sakura stuttered. "Well, I'm not a stalker by the way. I just um... really like you and.. I was wondering if you could come with me to Hogsmead when everyone goes?" Cedric said hesitantly. "Okay, I have no one to go with so.." Sakura said.

Sakura suddenly had the urge to hug him. She did. Sasuke, who watched all the time, but kept himself hidden was emitting the jealous aura.

'How dare he ask her out, she's _mine_.' Sasuke inwardly hissed.

"What house are you in?" Sakura asked. "Gryffindor." Cedric replied. "Oh, I'm in gryffindor too!" Sakura hugged him tighter. (AN: I know Cedric normally wasn't in Gryffindor. Sorry, i just wanted to spice the story up a lil')

Sakura felt some kind of loving aura from Cedric. She realised she liked him. Not as much as Sasuke but close enough. So she decided that since Sasuke never liked her, she would like someone that liked her instead.

Sakura and Cedric went to the common room holding hands. Chattering away. Sasuke just watched them with 100% jealousy.

Sasuke walked back to Naruto and Harry. "Hey Sasuke, I thought you were going in the common room." Harry said. "Hn. Sakura is in there with a boy, so I decided not to interfere." Sasuke said.

Sasuke couldn't, _wouldn't_ believe what he just said. He didn't want to think and know that Sasuke just lost the one thing that he thought would always have. Sakura. Then he remembered. '_the future said you might be too late'_

'DAMMIT! Damn it all! I WILL get her back, not matter what! She was mine to begin with, someone like him will not steal her away from me!' Sasuke thought angrily.

Everyone was in their house rooms except for Sasuke. He walked around.

"Fortuna Major." Sasuke said. "Ah, you're the one with that Sakura girl aren't you?" The fat lady said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm her best friend, we're not together. Now let me in." Sasuke replied coldly.

"Suit yourself, I don't think you'll like what you see." The fat lady opened the door. Sasuke went inside.

Then he saw it.

They were on the couch, practically on top of each other. Panting. Cedric whispered something in Sakura's ear that made him get slapped playfully on the arm. "Cedric, I'm tired. I'm going to bed kay?" Sakura said. Getting up and re-doing her sleeping top which showed some cleavage and barely covered her stomach. With her shorts being so short, you can see her thighs.

Sasuke looked at her. She was everything he wanted. Needed. He craved for her, he wanted her, he needed her.. he even _lusted _forher.

Sakura walked up to the common room, stroking her just above her shoulder pink locks. Then disappeared.

Everyone was now in bed. Sakura got up and sat in the couch in front of the fire-place.

Sasuke couldn't sleep either. Just then, he heard a shuffling noise. He turned to see, it was the Cedric boy. He went out. Sasuke got up and followed. But he stopped abruptly when he saw Sakura.

"Hey Sakura." Cedric greeted. Sakura smiled hugely in return. Sasuke watched the two sit in the fireplace in each others arms. Again Sasuke went green with envy.

He watched. Sakura and Cedric were now staring at each other, getting closer.. and closer and closer until. "GAAAAAAH! THERE'S A MONSTER IN MY BED SASUKE-TEME, SAKURA-CHAN HELP MEEEEEE!" A sleeping/running Naruto came running through to the common room. Ruining Sakura and Cedric's moment.

Sasuke went after him. "DOBE!" "Naruto? Sasuke?" Sakura asked in confusion. "I woke up because of the dobe." Sasuke lied coolly.

Cedric and Sakura were hugging. Eventually Sakura fell asleep. Cedric thought she was absolutely pretty. She was a good person. Cedric carried her bridal style and brought her to his bed and slept with her.

Sasuke saw this and again, burned with jealousy.

In the morning.

Harry woke up and he saw Sakura next to Cedric sleeping soundly. "WHAO!" Harry fell of the bed.

"CEDRIC! WHAT THE HELL IS SAKURA DOING IN YOUR BED!?" Harry shouted. Waking Sasuke, Naruto and Ron up. "SAKURA-CHAN!?" "SAKURA!" "Hn..."

Sakura woke up to the loud shouts and complaints. "Whats going on?" She said groggily, yawning. It took her a few minutes to realize people were staring at her and that she was in the boys room.

...

'Three'

'Two'

'One' Sasuke thought.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN THE BOYS DORMITORY!?" Sakura shouted. Looking everywhere, then to see Cedric next to her. Sakura hugged him. Practically sitting on the guys lap.

* * *

done. (:

I'm writing another SasuSaku story. It's called 'As You wish means I love You'

It's inspired by the movie 'The Princess Bride.' It's a cool story/movie.

Sasuke: Hn..  
Sakura: Review please.  
Sasuke: Please do not flame. That is my job.

Ika: *sweatdrop. Okay, uh. Please review....

Reviews are the only thing keeping me going here ^^;

charmful ika.


End file.
